Summer
by Mrs.GlennQuinn16
Summary: Cullen and Dorian stir up quite the scandal at a ball in the Winter Palace. Takes place during the Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts main quest. One-shot, lots of fluff, drama, and smut. CullenxDorian.


**I don't think I have shipped a couple as much as these two. Hope you enjoy this update to my Cullrian collection.  
**

The Winter Palace gleamed in the afternoon sun as members of Empress Celene's court gossiped in the courtyard. Their attention turned to a group of people arriving on horseback. The Inquisitor stood out in her attire that was a interesting mix of evening gown and battle armor. She kept her chin high, meeting everyone's stare whether it be curious or hostile. Her ambassador Josephine waved in the graceful manner of a person familiar with court etiquette. But all the women could not but stare at the mysterious but handsome Commander. He was less than pleased with the attention but it didn't stop them from giggling and waving their fans seductively at him.

Cullen was convinced he would always have a strong dislike for Orlesians. He did not like the women fawning over him, their faces concealed by intricate masks and ridiculously large hats.

"Do smile commander we need keep up the pretenses." Josephine said through her teeth from beside him as she continued to wave. He just growled in return and did not take the frown off his face. The giggling all of a sudden heightened but he could see some eyes were turning to something behind him. He couldn't help but turn and chuckle as he saw Dorian amping up his charm, much to the men's disgust. Cullen couldn't help but roll his eyes and smile as he went back to facing forward.

Inside the court was already alive with noise and light. Cullen walked behind the Inquisitor, moving forward to give the Empress a short bow when he was announced rather loudly to the court. After that he made himself as scarce as possible, keeping his eyes keen for suspicious behavior while trying to avoid every female in the room. He could see Dorian out in the courtyard as he passed the wide open doors. He stood still, trying to look intrigued by his surroundings. Cullen once again felt bad for Dorian. His pariah status seemed to just follow him wherever he went. There were several unkind glances his way and in his Dorian way he just brushed them off. When he spotted Cullen his face lit up and a knowing grin spread across his face. Cullen could feel a blush started to creep up and his heart decided to do flips in his chest. He gave Dorian a shy smile before moving on. He was on a mission after all. He found a spot that gave him a fairly good view of the ballroom and a place to eavesdrop on the groups of people chatting around him. The past hour was one of the most boring times in his life ever. He hated how these people gossiped about insignificant events. So many groups of women also decided to invade his space and flirt shamelessly. He would fend them off, not bothering to be tactful or courteous about it.

"You have quite the sea of admirers." Leliana teased him when she approached for an update. Cullen just snorted in reply.

"It is of no concern to me."

"Don't let Josie hear you say that." He made no response to that statement and continued to look around after giving Leliana a brief report.

He was still standing around, sipping a glass of some kind of sweet wine when Dorian approached.

"Any women catch your fancy?"

Cullen snorted for the second time tonight but smiled at his lover.

"Envious?"

Dorian let out an amused laugh. "Hardly. I know these admirers have nothing on my charm and good looks." This made Cullen laugh. It was of no surprise since Dorian had a way of cracking his stern exterior and bring out the amusement and joy he thought he had lost forever after the events at Kirkwall.

"Anyway I came over here for a reason." Cullen stiffened with shock and his heart skipped a beat when Dorian bowed slightly and held out his hand.

"Will you have this dance with me Amatus?" Cullen could feel a blush creep up his face as Dorian looked at him expectantly. He could hear the whispers and gasps around him but he could not pay them any mind. Not when his Dorian kept staring at him with so much love and amusement in his gaze. Almost robotically, his hand reached out to place gently into his lover's. Dorian's hand immediately closed over it and he felt himself being led away to the ballroom dance floor. That's when the panic started to settle in. They were not here to stir up any gossip or attention. Not when they were here to discreetly stop the assassination of the Empress.

"Dorian I don't think this wise." Cullen managed to choke out as he tried to slow his partner down.

"Please these people always want something exciting to talk about. Let's give it to them."Dorian squeezed his hand and tugged harder. Cullen could have easily stopped their progress but he couldn't get his body to respond now that Dorian was smiling again at him. Cullen barely registered their feet hitting the polished marble of the ballroom floor as a waltz started up. He couldn't resist a shudder of pleasure when Dorian's arm wrapped snugly around his waist while the other kept a hold on his hand. Then they were moving, their bodies moving in time to the steps of the waltz. He was now exceedingly grateful that Josephine insisted on him doing lessons with her on how to dance. He refused at first of course but that women can get quite scary when she does not have her way with matters.

As they danced Cullen did not focus on the music nor the dancers that twirled around them. He just stared at his lovers face, admiring its beauty as if seeing it for the first time. Dorian looked a little a little flustered at such direct attention but his olive skin hid any trace of blushing. He just instead smiled that crooked smile of his and said:

"Like what you see?"

Cullen chuckled "Of course, I didn't fall for just your personality love."

Dorian gasped in mock offense. "I did not know my Amatus to be so shallow" They both just laughed at the jests. Too soon the dance ended and Cullen couldn't help but peer around. There were many disapproving gazes looking back at them but Cullen didn't care. He just smiled at Dorian and smirked at the Inquisitor when he spotted her smiling at him from across the floor, where she just finished dancing with the Grand Duchess Florianne.

"I'm afraid I must go back to my post Amatus, but be sure I will seek you out later." Dorian gave him a kiss, sweet but not lasting nearly long enough. Cullen returned to his earlier post while Dorian returned to the courtyard. Time dragged again and there were nothing to show for it. No suspicious conversations or behaviours. He could only hope the others fared better. That's when Cassandra approached.

"The Inquisitor wants to speak with all of us." Worried, Cullen followed after her to find Josephine, Leliana, and the Inquisitor waiting for them.

"Grand Duchess Florianne plans to assassinate the empress. What should be our next move?"

The others started to express their opinions and Cullen expressed vehemently that they should dispatch Florianne and save the Empress, but put favor towards Duke Gaspard to take the throne. The Inquisitor took off to make her decision and like clockwork Florianne made her move and chaos erupted as the court ladies screamed and the men shouted. But the Inquisitor was fast and had Florianne disarmed and captured before she could sink her knife into the Empress's back. Just like that the plot was foiled and the rest of the evening could go back to it's pleasantness as Florianne was dragged away and the Empress recovered from the shock of it all. Cullen couldn't help but feel a little frustrated at not being useful in this game of politics. Even Dorian got to play a bigger part when he ran off with the Inquisitor and other members of the party to investigate parts of the palace for clues. The air started to feel a little more stifling than before and he walked out onto one of the balconies overlooking a lower courtyard and the entrance to the palace. He leaned on the stone guardrail, drinking in the cool summer's night air.

"Ah there you are Amatus." Dorian appeared next to him, still looking dashing in the formal attire of the Inquisition. He also did not look half as tired as Cullen felt. Somedays this happened no matter whether was having a very active day or not. It was always the fucking lyrium.

"Have a fun adventure prancing around the palace?"Cullen teased.

"It's always delightful being able to get away from the dullness of court and kill someone or something that gets in our way." He was only joking but Cullens still chuckled. They just stood there a moment, side by side, looking at the bright stars in the sky. A part that was not touched by the Breach, that was visible miles off in the distance.

"I found a number of lavish rooms while investigating. Why don't we choose one and have some fun?" The grin on Dorian's face was pure mischief and it was one of Cullen's favorite expressions.

"You live to stir up trouble."

"You know I certainly do. Now come my darling, it's a good time to slip away before someone comes looking for us." They both left the balcony and tried to look casual as they left the ballroom for other wings of the palace. When it seemed like everywhere was pretty much deserted of people they both took off, giggling like little boys. It reminded Dorian of his younger days when he would run off with some noble or servant for a quick fuck in one of the unused rooms of his "home." That was fun and all but this time was different. He felt giddy, almost like he was floating on air on doing another scandalous thing with the man he loves. Dorian remembered a particular room that he thought of for this occasion and led Cullen right into it. He quickly shut and bolted the door behind them. Cullen's smile was as wicked as his now as Dorian slowly started to pull off his shirt, doing it pretty swiftly with no layers of armor this time to struggle with. Cullen did the same, making quick work until they were both completely bare. Cullen's eyes roved Dorian's body, hunger and lust apparent in his expression as he did so. It made Dorian shiver with pleasure and he knew he was looking pretty lustful himself on how he got to take in his lover's body. They have of course gotten naked in front of each other before but it always felt like the first time whenever they did.

Dorian grinned as he started to push Cullen backwards towards the massive bed with its intricate, gold painted headboard. He put up no resistance, smiling as he fell back onto the fur covers of the bed and Dorian climbed on top of him. He straddled Cullen's strong thighs and leaned down to start kissing him all along the line of his jaw. Cullen couldn't stifle a moan as his skin tingled wherever his tongue or lips touched. Dorian's kissing lowered, licking circles onto his collarbone, the carved muscle of his chest, his navel that was covered with fine, blonde hairs.

"Maker don't stop Dorian." Cullen rasped out as he made it to the golden spot that always drove Cullen wild. He kissed and licked his inner thighs and shaft as he writhed and moaned helplessly. Precum started to bead at the tip of his cock. Dorian grabbed it and slowly rubbed the skin up and down. But then Cullen growled and pushed Dorian over so he was on his back and Cullen was now on top. He pinned Dorian's hands above his head. He tried to struggle but to his pleasure the grip was strong, rendering him immobile. Now he was the one that was certainly getting aroused. Cullen kissed him, exploring his mouth with his tongue and gently sucking on his lower lip before releasing to plunge his tongue into Dorian's mouth once more. They both moaned with pleasure but before they could do anything else there was commotion outside the door. They both froze. A loud knocking came and a male's voice could be heard through the door.

"You might want to get out of there sparkler and curly the guests are retiring for the night." They both groaned.

"I guess we will have to continue this back at Skyhold."

Dorian snorted "Hardly, we will have to make some quick, silent work when we camp tonight on the way back home."

"As you wish." Cullen laughed and threw Dorian's clothes at him. When they came out, both dressed but probably looking more disheveled before, they came face to face with not just Varric but almost the whole Inquisition party. Josephine looked scandalized but it was obvious she was trying to hold back a smile. Leliana was smiling and so was the Inquisitor. Iron Bull started to roar with laughter and Cassandra just rolled her eyes. Cullen could feel his face start to heat up.

"Do tell how you managed to find us?" Dorian asked with obvious amusement in his voice.

"You can thank Cole for that. Who looks to have disappeared again. That spirits a weird one." Varric said with a smile.

"He better disappear for interrupting us while we were having a moment." Cullen just snorted and everyone else pretty much did too at Dorian's silly jest.

"Let's get going back to Skyhold. Our work here is done." The Inquisitor said and turned on her heel. Dorian and Cullen just gave each other a wicked grin before following her and the rest of the group towards the entrance of the palace.

Aaaannnndddd we come to an end of another installment. I hope you liked this one and I will be definitely posting another very soon.


End file.
